143746-pls-make-it-possible-to-invite-own-twinks
Content ---- ---- ---- No please. Another industry already uses this term. Please pick another. | |} ---- Neverwinter Edited October 21, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Rift | |} ---- Eve online | |} ---- TERA - also in TERA you can apply and be accepted while offline | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can do that in other games as people have already said. But the bigger problem is why F2P players can't just invite people to guild or groups of any kind. It's pretty damn absurd. Now I say this as a paying player, but I don't see any good coming out of restricting F2P players from doing group content on their own without paying players. That sort of limitation just creates problems and makes people want to try other games. | |} ---- it not that they cant do group content, its that they cant create circles, guiilds, warplots, arena team and ten spam everyone with invites selling gold ... like they did at the start which is very nice tbh Inviting to groups is fine ... there must be 1 other person u can promote in the guild to an lvl to be able to invite for you .... atleast 1 other on a side note there was a gold seller on jabbit selling 1000g for 13£/$ (dont remember the currency)... thats 10 plat for 13$£ ahahaha | |} ---- OP is asking about being able to invite their own off-line alts, not off-line characters in general. AFAIK, in the games mentioned, you can't invite your own off-line characters to a guild (aside from GW2, where all characters are in the guild by default since you join by account). Edited October 20, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- DDO does it great. You can send invite in mail, "there is a badge, please do me a favor, accept my invite to guild by using this shiny (ooooh, shiny!!!)", you can send it to offline people, as you can send in-game mail. Also you can invite offline people to be friends in WS, this invite stays on social list until you accept it or it expires (7 days). CRB Y U NO INVITE OFFLINE PEOPLE?! | |} ---- You can in TERA, if you use the Apply to Guild function on your alt. Then log in your main and click Accept on the Application. I have an entire guild devoted to my alts in TERA. The only thing you need anybody else for is actually creating it I think, because you need to make a group. But I think you can have a group with 1 friend and a bunch of alts to do that lol. | |} ---- ---- you can in Rift. | |} ---- Got rekt preety bad there dude xD | |} ---- Ah! OK. Thanks. It would really be convenient if that became more of a standard, or if you could join as an account like GW2 (and where guild member limit is based on accounts, not characters - we had to add alt guilds in SWTOR because we hit the character limit). | |} ---- Same for circles, please. | |} ---- Love the ddo system for guild invites. So much easier! | |} ---- Seriously. | |} ---- in Neverwinter online i invite my own alts, easy to invite people there even if they are offline ^^ | |} ---- ---- You can in Neverwinter, did it a lot as one of my Guilds Officer's. EDIT: I understand limiting certain in game features but we should be able to invite other player's including alt's when they're offline. Maybe Carbine does it as a way to lower bot's? Only reason I can think of. Edited October 21, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think this is the intended use case for guilds. | |} ---- Although, in the case of WildStar, everyone who pre-ordered/pre-paid got to reserve a guild name, and you don't need more than one person to create a guild. Granted, you can't (and IMHO shouldn't be able to, as it's a reward for working together) gain Influence with a one-player guild, but it would make sense that you would be able to create a single-player guild populated by alts. That being said, without the Influence, you can't even have a shared bank, so it would be of limited use to single players, unless they were dual-boxing with a second account. | |} ---- I imagine part of it has to do with the way the database works. It used to be the case that guild members logging on and off would cause the game to stutter. Also, in the case of guilds where you have a member cap that can be lifted by doing content together, it encourages participation. What adds to the problem, though, is that the member cap is the fact that usually characters rather than players are counted as members. | |} ----